Old Edo Days
by jester's pen
Summary: A series of oneshots, before the days of the Amanto's rule. The children who become heroes, following Takasugi, Katsura, and Gintoki in their youth.
1. Notebook

The Old Days

AN: I'm love to think about how life was back before the Amanto ruled the country. These are a bunch of one shots that depict lives of various Gintama cast. They have nothing to do with each other (episodic like Gintama show).

If anyone has any ideas or prompts, I'd like to hear them. Enjoy

* * *

"You're _dead_, Zura!"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura! And you have no proof that- ow, leggo my hair, Takasugi!"

"If I think you did it, I _know _you did it! Now give it _back_!"

The two children were arguing- now fighting- outside the training grounds of the dojo, rolling and screaming around in the dirt. Katsura was at a considerable disadvantage, being the main victim of Takasugi's vicious attacks. The other students looked at the quarrel warily, and then left once they received Takasugi's demonic glare; it was bad to cross him when he was in _that_ mood.

After what seemed like several eternities (for Zura especially), they were finally interrupted by Gintoki, who walked out onto the training grounds picking his nose with as much dignity a child could muster.

"What're you guys doing? I though Sensei said to watch the dojo while he's away?"

The two boys ignored the silver headed child, only continuing their battle as it grew more deadly with each passing second.

Gintoki's dead fish eyes' twitched. "I said, _'what are you guys doing'_?"

"Zura, I swear if you don't give it back right now, I won't be able to explain to Sensei about the "little mess" that's going to forever stain the floor!"

Gintoki's teeth gritted together. "I said-!"

Zura cried, "I didn't take it! Really, now let me go-!"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO AND LET A GUY TALK?!"

The boys briefly paused in their scuffle, Takasugi's foot grinding into Katsura's poor face. Takasugi glared, "What do you want, Gintoki? I'm busy right now."

"I can see," Gintoki said conversationally, hands tucked into his _hakama _pockets. He walked over as though his friend was not on the floor, his pleas for help muffled by his attacker's foot. "What'd he take?"

"My notebook," Takasugi said through gritted teeth, turning his furious gaze onto Zura who flinched. "He took it, and he won't give it back."

Gintoki raised one eyebrow. "You mean Sensei's book? What do you want with _that_? I don't even remember what we learn in class."

Takasugi's harsh hold on Zura loosened momentarily before tightening twice as hard. "It's important," Takasugi snapped. "That's all. It's Sensei's. That's why I need it. So _Zura_," his tone dropping suddenly to drip with quiet venom, "Give it back. _Now_."

Katsura was too intimidated to even correct Takasugi about his name and only stuttered, "I didn't take it. I swear, Takasugi, I don't have it! I pay attention in class- I don't need it!"

Takasugi almost cursed and missed the drop of color in Gintoki's face, who had suddenly started looking around for casual exits to leave through. "Then if you didn't take it, who did?"

"I don't know! The last time I saw it, I saw Gintoki take the notebook! I thought you let him borrow it!"

Everything froze. The other students outside anxiously awaited Takasugi's reaction. Gintoki had frozen midstep, trying to back away. Takasugi robotically lifted his foot and released Zura, who scrambled up to meet Gintoki's eyes apologetically. Takasugi turned to Gintoki who smiled nervously.

"Gintoki."

Silence. Then, "Uh, you see, I fell asleep one time, so I missed these notes. I really needed them, and Zura's writing is plain chicken scratch- wait, Takasugi, please, I'll give it back! Ow! Calm _down_- ow! Zura, where the hell do you think you're going?!"

...

A few beatings later, Gintoki sat on the dojo steps supporting a wounded body and bristling spirit. "Dumb Takasugi," he muttered, flexing his fingers to make sure they still worked. "Just because he loves precious Sensei so much ..."

The darkening of the sunset was brough to Gintoki's attention, his silver hair red in the light. As the sun set, the rest of the land turned darker, the flowers sleeping, the waters still, and the sky yawning as the night approached. And with night, Gintoki knew, would be the arrival of _their_ morning; the students' light.

"Shoyo Sensei's back!"

Gintoki leaped up from the steps, already forgetting the pain in his body and his irritation. As the other students gathered to greet their beloved, their treasured teacher, Gintoki could guess that Takasugi had been one of the first ones to welcome him back.

* * *

I think that Takasugi really did love Shoyo Sensei. When I think of his adult character, I feel so much hurt for him. But if I write about his child character before their Sensei was taken away from them, I want to make it happier. I don't know about others, but I think he deserves some happiness.


	2. Hair and Jealousy Go Hand in Hand

The Old Days

AN: This is a bit more silly than the last one.

* * *

He was jealous. There seemed no reason to be jealous, really! Why did it even matter who was more attractive than the others? Wasn't silver a nice color for hair? Maybe the curls were a bit off-putting, but even so!

Why was _Katsura _so popular among the town girls?

He had just noticed this strange phenomenon in the village, particularly around girls their age, when he and the other students visited a nearby dojo to do joint training with the other students. It had been grueling work, but an ocean of satisfaction once it was obvious that Shoyo Sensei's students were superior.

Gintoki had gone to town with Takasugi and Katsura afterwards, their Sensei allowing them to wander around so long as they didn't get lost or leave, and return by the evening. So they had spent the rest of the day eating and fooling around with the village people (they were young; consequences were of no... consequence). Then, Gintoki saw.

Two girls in bright _kimonos_ whispering to each other, watching them.

Takasugi didn't notice them as he jauntily walked by, and Katsura didn't seem to either, but when Gintoki walked by, he heard them whisper:

"Do you see his hair? It's so long and shiny! He's so _pretty_!"

Gintoki looked at his comrades ahead of him, startled. Who were they talking about? Takasugi's hair was... well, it was shiny. Maybe it was oily. Maybe they needed a bath. But long and actually pretty hair...

Katsura?

The whispering didn't stop there. No matter where they went, Katsura's hair attracted more attention from the girls. Each time, Gintoki would hear things like, "I wish my hair would do that," or "aw, he's so cute!"

Each time, his irritation grew by tenfold.

Like the time when they bought dango from a pretty girl at a stall, Katsura said a muffled thank you- having already stuffed the dango into his mouth- and the girl gave him a flirty smile that made Gintoki gag.

By the end of the day, they had returned to the dojo to join with the rest of their classmates and Sensei, ready to return home. Katsura's hair, shinier in the reddening light, seemed more 'pretty' the more Gintoki stared at it.

Finally, when he thought he was going to go over and shave Zura scalp-bald, Takasugi moved to whisper to him. "Don't do _anything_ yet, Gintoki."

The silver-haired child didn't move his concentrated gaze from the back of Katsura's hair. "So you heard all those girls?"

"Who couldn't?" Takasugi scoffed. "I'm surprised Zura didn't hear any of them- but then again, he's Zura, and that's a problem on its own. Anyways, if you do anything now, you'll ruin my plan for later."

Gintoki hadn't thought that Takasugi would be irritated about this. But then again, if you could _see_ those googly eyes and sickly sweet tones and flirty smiles, anyone would want to rip his stupid hair from its roots.

"So what do you have in mind?"

Takasugi's cruel tilt of his lips nearly made Gintoki shiver and apologize to Zura in advance.

_In the middle of the night, a plan was put into action..._

"Shhh, he's going to wake up!"

"Then shut up and give me the blade!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Don't tell me you're regretting it now. We're already _here_!"

"Yeah, but this is..."

"Gintoki, give me the damn blade."

"..."

"Gintoki..."

"Alright, alright! Geez, you're so pushy. How 'bout a please?"

_The next morning in their dojo, after a hard night of training and finally rest..._

An ear-splitting scream filled the entire dojo, making all the students jerk up from their sleep, screaming in turn, and then wildly looking around for the source.

You could hear Gintoki groan, "Shut up! Some of us didn't sleep well last night!"

"Gintoki!" Katsura ran into the room. His expression was one of sheer panic.

Gintoki sat upright, yawning wide. "God, Zura, can you keep it down? It sounds like you finally hit voice puberty. You know, a lot of us go through this change, and it's nothing to be scared of-."

He stopped in mid-sentence. His dead fish eyes found Katsura's head. Then to Katsura's horrified expression. Then back to his hair. Then...

"Oh my god," Gintoki shrieked, laughing and rolling around, clutching his sides in wild laughter. "It looks worse than I thought!"

"What?"

"I mean, it looks awful! What happened to you?"

Zura whined and threw himself under Gintoki's futon, hiding his face and his head, now left mutilated with strands and clumps of dark hair. White patches where shears had shaved right to the scalp stood out like snow on coal. "I don't know! When I woke up, I found my hair like this, and then I came to you to ask, and then you said-."

Knowing Zura's stories could last for hours, Gintoki interrupted, "It must have been the fairies."

"Fairies?"

"They cut the hair of naughty children," Gintoki said solemnly in a voice a teacher would use. Zura listened intently like an innocent student at the mercy of bullying. "The hair's taken to the sacred land of the hair Amanto, and they turn hair into weapons like the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon to fire against Edo Castle-."

"Edo Castle? But I don't _want_ my hair to be used against my country!"

Gintoki shook his head in faux- mourn. "Sorry, Zura. You're a traitor to us all."

"Senseeeeiiii!" Zura ran out in search of his Sensei, meaning to apologize for his betrayal and sacrifice himself through seppuku in order to repay such betrayal.

Gintoki lay back down on his overturned futon and said casually, "If Sensei asks, the fairies did it."

He heard a chuckle from the devious Takasugi. The last thing he heard before his inital nap was Sensei's comforting voice, assuring Zura that his hair's betrayal was understandable, and that to please put away his blade, as seppuku was unnecessary and melodramatic. He couldn't agree more.

* * *

AN: I like Katsura's hair. It hurt me to cut it like this...

Any ideas you'd like to see written out, please tell me. Thanks for reading!


	3. Katsura's Journal

Old Edo Days

AN: I don't know if this counts as _old _Joui, but it has a few stories to tell about the past.

I'm running out of ideas. Updates will be _much _slower now. Sorry, my imagination's limited

How the heck do you make spaces between the paragraphs...

* * *

Katsura, at one point as a student in Shoyo Sensei's dojo, had kept a journal that recorded all of his experiences under Sensei's teachings. This journal was burnt in the fire that had destroyed the dojo during the Kansei Purge, the same day Sensei was taken away from them.

But as far as Katsura could remember, this was how it went.

...

Day 1; April 4th, 1851

_There's a new kid in the class now; Sakata Gintoki. Sensei said he found him in a battlefield. He doesn't talk much, and sits in the back of the classroom with Sensei's sword. _

_I founds a duck named Elizabeth today. She is a beautiful species, with pretty feathers and soft eyes._

Day 2; April 7th, 1851

_Takasugi doesn't seem to like Gintoki. I think it's because he's taking a lot of Sensei's time away from the rest of us. I don't think he needs it; at night when I snuck out to see Elizabeth, I saw him hacking away at dummies on the outside training grounds. He's better than Takasugi._

_Elizabeth eats bread crumbs from my hand. She really is a sweet duck..._

Day 3; April 15th, 1851

_I finally got a word out of Gintoki; he said, "I don't care" when I asked him if he wanted miso instead of broth today. Takasugi didn't help me out, so I had to continue the conversation. Gintoki didn't say anything else. I think he was imagining cutting me up into little pieces with his sword. He carries it around everywhere._

_I wonder why._

_Elizabeth is acting strangely. She quacks at me when I go near. I feel so neglected..._

Day 4; April 21st, 1851

_ELIZABETH HAS LITTLE DUCKLINGS!_

Day 5; April 26th, 1851

_Today, we had training with partners. Takasugi was my partner. We saw Gintoki beat the life out of Yamamoto in five seconds. His sword skill is unique; I don't think Sensei taught it to him. The rest of the class is scared of him; during break, they keep away._

_I sat next to him for once. He looked at me, didn't say much. But he didn't chase me away with a sword like Takasugi would've._

_I have named Elizabeth's ducklings in order; Katsuo, Katsukiho, Katsuman, and Jimi. Takasugi hates my names; Sensei says they're creative._

Day 6; April 28th, 1851

_Gintoki's not that open to people still, but he talks to me now. He says I talk a lot. Takasugi said that too. Sensei only says my opinions are sometimes worth hearing. I wonder what they're trying to say..._

_I told Gintoki about Elizabeth. He wants to see her. _

Day 7; May 2nd, 1851

_Sensei let us go to town today, since he had to visit another dojo in order to help the other students train. I think it's because he's a great teacher._

_When we went to town, Takasugi and I found a bunch of Amanto patrolling the west section. They found us and asked us what we were doing there. We didn't have our swords, so we didn't look like we were samurai students. I couldn't say anything- I think Takasugi was too scared too- but then Gintoki came and said that he had been looking for us. _

_When the Amanto asked him who he was, he said that he was our neighbor, and that our mother was looking for us. Then he dragged us away._

_I tried to thank him, but he only shrugged and walked off. He _did _walk along side us when we went back to the dojo, though. _

_I did not see Elizabeth today..._

Day 8; May 3rd, 1851

_Sensei found out about the Amanto from Takasugi. At first he didn't say anything, just looked at us in silence while we were in the classroom. T__hen he said that as long as we kept out of trouble and didn't keep out swords with us, we should be fine. Then he continued the lesson as though nothing was wrong. _

_I still feel worried though. I don't like going to town anymore._

_I repaid Gintoki in strawberries; some kind of fruit the Amanto brought with them on their travels across the world. It's not from Japan. I don't know what he did with it, but the last time I saw him, he had red stains all over his mouth. I'm glad he likes strawberries._

_Katsuo bit his brother today when I brought Gintoki to see them. He said they might make good meat. I'm _never _bringing him back here again._

Day 9; May 24th, 1851

_I just noticed that Gintoki doesn't pay attention in class. He sits in the back, asleep, while Sensei teaches us a lesson about the Amanto or the importance of dignity. I was in shock; how can he just _sleep_? This is essential to our future, to fighting enemies, to upholding honor-_

_... Actually, now that I think closely, I think Takasugi lazes in class too. The only time he moves is to write in his notebook._

_Some of the kids teased me about Elizabeth, calling her a stupid duck. I said she was an Elizabeth. I think they got mad, because now... I can't find Elizabeth anymore. Or her ducklings. I wonder where they are..._

Day 10; June 1st, 1851

_The nickname Zura has spread across the dojo. I think they've forgotten my real name now. The boys (who took Elizabeth!) teased me about it, and I told them that one day, I would be a great figure in the future as a honorable warrior against my enemies and that they would do well to remember my real name. They only laughed and said that if that happened, they would become my loyal subordinates and walked away laughing. At night, I asked Takasugi if I had a good chance; I don't think he heard me, because he didn't answer._

_Still can't find Elizabeth. I wept manly tears. I think Gintoki heard them._

Day 11; June 12th, 1851

_We played a game that Sensei made up. Two sides against each other armed with bamboo swords. I was on Gintoki and Takasugi's side. We actually won, which is strange; my side has never won. Takasugi blames me, but I blame Yamamoto- he never holds the sword hilt right! Sensei said he was very proud of us, and said that all of us were ready for the big step in life. He said he would tell us more later when preparations were ready. _

_The boys told me where Elizabeth and her ducklings were. They were all beat up and bleeding, grumbling about a silver demon. I thanked Gintoki, kneeling on the ground before him. He told me he didn't know what I was talking about._

Day 12; June 20th, 1851

_Tomorrow, we're going to Osaka- or was it Kyoto? Apparently, Sensei wants us to train with another group of students in the arts of sword fighting and study their bushido. We don't know when we'll be back, but I hope that it's soon. Gintoki told me that we'll be back before winter. I hope..._

_Said goodbye to Elizabeth, Katsuo, Katsuhiko, Katsuman, and Jimi. I know they'll miss me..._

_..._

So many days later, nearly a _year_ after their inital training with the other students in Osaka- or was it Kyoto?

...

Day 14; April 4th, 1852

_We're back home!_

_The training was extremely useful and tiring. It helped many of us increase in skill and knowledge of other warriors here in Japan. The whole time. Takasugi, Gintoki, and I became very close, helping each other out and protecting each other. Takasugi and Gintoki even agreed to call me Zura. My name is Katsura, not Zura! They only laugh when I correct them. It's irritating... but I'm glad they can have fun._

_Now that we're back, Gintoki said that he's going to laze around and eat strawberries all day. Takasugi hasn't said anything except that he's tired of moving around and that he's glad to be back. So am I._

_I am very glad to be home with my friends, Sensei._

_... _

One entry Katsura specifically recalled for its dire importance and tragic memories:

Day XX; December XX, 18XX

_ELIZABETH IS GONE!_

* * *

This was actually fun to write. But now I'm out of ideas. What else can I write about?


	4. Shoyo Sensei

Old Edo Days

AN: Thank you to Murayama-Tsuru for the ideas! I'm so grateful. Now I can update a few more stories with these ideas. Anyone else with ideas? Let me here 'em~

Thank you Niente de Nada for catching an error here :)

* * *

When Yoshida Shoyo looked at his students, he saw the world in them.

No doubt, they were all different- no one could make the mistake of saying Takasugi and Katsura were the same. But they were all made up of the different parts of the world that could coexist or even balance out each other. Despite their differences, Shoyo did not think badly of them; he loved them all dearly, just the same.

Katsura, he could see, was a good student. He was maybe the only child in class that would pay attention during a lesson and wholeheartedly throw his soul into the training. But beyond that, there was almost a maniacal childishness inside him. His ideas flew around wildly like clouds on wind. His stories were so intricately detailed that Shoyo thought about telling him to become a writer instead of a fighter. He noticed it particularly around Gintoki and Takasugi, when the two would allegedly beat him up for some accident that became his fault. He would scream, maybe even flail around (at that point, Shoyo would attempt to intervene) but he wouldn't retaliate.

He was sometimes, despite his insanity, _gentle_.

It showed Shoyo that Katsura was like a wild animal hidden under the undergrowth. You had to discover his true nature and had to really s_ee _him to know him. Shoyo often fondly thought that no one would regret knowing a child like Katsura.

Takasugi was nearly the opposite. He did pay attention in class, listlessly looking at his book, his eyes glazing. He was a fierce fighter and was one of the best students in the dojo. But that ferocity and that passion was also channeled into his emotions. He never did things half-way. Irritation easily built into anger. Anger easily changed into action. That action usually lead to consequence.

Takasugi hated the Amanto. Shoyo was disappointed; he had not thought that training children to protect themselves would lead them to despise an entire race of the "sky people". It wasn't healthy for a _thirteen year old child_ to talk about fighting in wars, bringing back Amanto heads, and savagely cursing the day the "sky people" came to Japan. It was heartbreaking to see.

Yet that ferocity and passion was translated to love as well. He saw how Takasugi fought for his comrades with every fiber in his body. He saw how touched the child was when he was told that his skill was one of the best in the class. He knew by the way Takasugi was never disobedient around him, never violent, and always respectful that the child did love him.

Shoyo thought that Takasugi was like fire. Hearth fire would heal you, help you, _warm _you. But fire that would burn down the world would harm everything in its path, a blaze of hellish inferno not even an ocean of despair could stop.

Now Gintoki... Gintoki was quite different.

He had found the child scavenging for food off corpses. He had even heard the rumors of the "corpse-eating demon" from others who had also rooted through the corpses after a battle. When he had gone to investigate, Shoyo had expected a savage beast.

He didn't think he would see a child with hungry eyes.

Taking Gintoki to the dojo had been a big step. The other children might not have liked him. The other children might not have accepted him. The other children might insult or threaten or be afraid of him. Shoyo practically knew, from the way Gintoki met their shocked looks with a steely gaze that he didn't care either way.

His skill was legendary, even as a child. The first day of his training, he had most of the other students on their backs, desperately trying to fend off a barrage of bamboo sword slices. Only Takasugi had been able to stand on par, and even in the end, he had lost.

The way Gintoki fought with the sword was frightening; unlike any technique that someone could learn, his was wild. A technique had some sort of pattern, or some sort of _form _one used. Gintoki's sword moved like it was alive, never the same, always changing stance, always blending forms, and never stopping. That made him dangerous, and being dangerous made him admired.

Shoyo loved to watch his students interact; he learned about them, and he learned who to partner up with on training days. Gintoki, the first week, was alone. He sat with a solemn expression and crossed arms, refusing to get up and attempt to grow close to someone.

At first, Shoyo thought that he preferred being alone. But later at night, when the candles had been blown out, he might catch Gintoki getting up from his room, sneaking over to the pond. He would wade around, mindlessly without goal, as if the moon on the surface was the only light he could see in life. It was such a lonely thing, compared to the ghastly life he had rooting through corpses, but the other children never saw that. Because he wouldn't let them through his veil.

Gintoki was very much like the sun. You would almost never see what he really looked like, and you might think he stood for different reasons. He knew more about suffering that most men. He had _felt _that suffering, and survived. He knew and accepted what most people would find trauma in.

But the fact remained that he was always going to be there, and that was more than enough.

* * *

AN: ... I don't think it came out well...

Oh well. It's out of my head. Hope someone enjoyed it~


	5. A-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Old Edo Days

AN: THANK YOU to Murayama-Tsuru for the ideas. I'm extremely grateful. Lots of creative juices flowing now :) Guess I can update more. Any other ideas from anyone else are welcome.

A general summary of how Sakamoto joined to the day he left. Nothing specific, but if anyone at all asks, I'll write whatever you want to hear about. Thank you~

* * *

_This is a jump in time, to the days of war when Gintoki and his comrades fought in the Joui wars. Not in chronological order._

_..._

The day Sakamoto joined the rebel fighters of the Joui patriots, there were a_ world _of problems that arose in the warriors and among the forces.

Even how he _arrived _was a big problem. He came, literally, upon a giant _rocket _from god knew where and crashed it next to their base. The rebels had leapt into actions, ready to kill any enemy Amanto that could possibly be on that contraption. Everyone was surprised to see a man, laughing like a madman, swinging a sword around jauntily, asking them if this was where he could sign up to fight for the patriots, and then staggering away into a tree while everyone stared blankly.

He made a very... strong impression on them all.

For another, a few of the samurai did not like the idea of a modern fighter in their midst. Of course, he used the sword- lord knew he was good at it, maybe even better than the _Shiroyasha_ himself. But he showed far too much interest in the Amanto's new inventions and creations than the other samurai would have liked.

One time when they found a gun- some Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon type model- he had wanted to keep it so badly, he begged Gintoki and Katsura _and _Takasugi to help him drag it with them to their base. Takasugi told him to drag his mental arse back to the base without another word. Gintoki told him to bring some food supplies with him. Katsura was not allowed to put in a word.

Another problem was his personality; his optimistic nature and opinions were very well appreciated, especially when the men returned from battle, beaten and weary of blood. But when push came to shove, his _irritating, hatefully _good humor, and _constant _jabber about going to space (ha! As if he would) became increasingly disturbing. Talking and conversation no longer became a problem at their base, no; it was _stopping _all the talking that became impossible.

In fact, Gintoki remembered a time when he had to stop three samurai from jumping poor Sakamoto because they wanted to "shut up that _damn _laughing". He had managed to calm them down and send them off, only to meet Sakamoto, drunk off his mind, laughing like he hadn't a care in the world.

But perhaps that was the biggest problem... his _laughter_.

His jolly a-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! became a pain the moment Gintoki heard it. It was an infectious sound that rang through one's ears without mercy, until you caught someone- or even yourself- imitating it under one's breath. That laugh drove most of the samurai insane, especially when they were trying to get a good night's rest for the next gruesome battle. In the middle of the dead night, they would hear "a-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" from the roof, and stay up until the next morning.

Everyone- Takasugi included- nearly fainted in grief when they found out that that was his _snoring_.

By the time Sakamoto Tatsuma became generally accepted by the rest of the soldiers, no one doubted that he noticed a difference. He laughed the same, talked the same, and acted the same. The same could be said for Katsura, who had become rather close to the equally wild and ridiculous samurai.

But still, there were several rebels that disliked him. They resented his stupidity, his lack of sensitivity, or his reasoning for joining their cause. Surely he wasn't interested in saving their country as much as they were. Why else would he day-dream of space? Some such as Yamamoto or Kyoshiro voiced their concerns to the _Shiroyasha; _why? Why as this lunatic still here? Why one earth would you tolerate that god-awful laughter? Why?

To the day they died- and they did die, one fateful day in a battle against the Dakini and Shinra- they would remember his deadly red-brown gaze and his very words.

"_Only a few men would die for this war. He might not want to, but he's damn willing to go close. And who the hell needs sensitivity to win this war? He's got skill, and he's got a 's enough to ask of him._"

The day he announced that he was going to space (Katsura may or may not have fainted upon hearing that), the rest of the Joui rebels were- to put it nicely- furious. Livid. They accused him of betrayal. They threatened to send his head rolling. They even promised to spare his life so they could give him up to the man-eating Amanto of the universe. Screaming, yelling, calls for blood, and roaring never ended and everything seemed to go downhill until the Shiroyasha put his foot down.

He held out his hand to the departing samurai and said, "_Good luck out there, Bakamoto_."

A few were even worried when Sakamoto (who didn't catch the insult) wanted the _Shiroyasha _to follow him to space so they could make their life. But their hero refused, saying that he still had things to protect on earth.

They left Sakamoto on the threshold, allowing him to leave to make his way to space and where all the silver stars were. He did not come back to the war.

Because there was no one left to wait for him anyways.

* * *

AN: I kinda depicted Sakamoto as annoying here. But don't get me wrong; I love his character. He's too funny for his own good!

Thank you to all the reviewers! You don't understand how much it means to me...


	6. We Are in the Wars

Old Edo Days

AN: I wanted to do a more serious one, I suppose. Dunno if it'll work...

To depict the pain of the wars...

* * *

It had started raining at the Joui base. The rain poured down in torrents, wave after wave until the sky was engulfed in those sad waters. The only thing sheltering the remaining Joui patriots was the rooftop of the abandoned dojo, and even that leaked. There was no light or warmth. There was only black despair.

Gintoki nudged a bucket with his boot over to where a steady stream of rain poured into the dojo. He grunted, "Wish it was possible to drink this crud." As if to prove his point, a dirty leaf fell in with the rain, making the _Shiroyasha _make a stony face of disdain.

Katsura had his hands clasped together, trying to warm them in vain. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his sword in front of him. "We're down to our last supply," a cloud of mist like snow powder blowing out to the frigid night as he spoke. "We might actually have to drink rainwater if it gets to that point."

Gintoki cursed and stalked over to the open wall where you could see the world; the rain, the dying world, the gray skies, and he could only sigh.

"The Bakufu might send something," Katsura said helpfully, hands clenching into fists in the cold. "They did three months ago."

"They've given up on us, and you know it," Takasugi said, walking over to stand beside Katsura. The Kiheitai leader was stoic, his handsome face guarded and full of resentment. He didn't look anything like how he did as a child. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were _helping_ the Amanto," he added.

Gintoki snorted, not breaking his gaze from the sky. "I'm sure they are. Trying to get into their good books before they take over our country."

"That's not honorable."

"You expected too much out of them if you thought they were going to stay honorable."

There was silence while they listen to the crying of the world. Finally, Katsura said so very quietly, "Maybe if more people were willing to fight for our country-."

"Zura, stop-."

"- if we had more samurai, we would last longer than this, even without the Bakufu-."

"Zura, stop," Gintoki said wearily, still not turning back to look at his comrades. "Just stop."

No one could say anymore. Katsura cast his gaze down to his sword, as if thinking of how many would die by its blade, or how much more blood it would witness. It was a sword of destruction.

"This country is doomed- Takasugi, you know it too," Gintoki said harshly, knowing that behind him, Takasugi would argue against that. "The best we're doing by fighting is stalling the inevitable. We know this country isn't going to belong to us anymore. They're taking it away from us. We don't have the power to stop them."

Takasugi snarled, "So then why do you think we're fighting, Gintoki?" Katsura watched in growing wariness. "Are we fighting because we're stupid? Are we fighting for those poor idiots out there who still believe we fight because we have a chance? Why the hell are we still fighting, then, if we DON'T HAVE A CHANCE?"

The _Shiroyasha_ was silent. He knew Takasugi still believed their country could be saved. Many- in fact, most- of the patriots believed it. That was the reason they fought, or the reason they could still survive. They didn't understand the power of the Amanto ships. Or the endless supply of fighters they got. Or the new inventions that were becoming accepted by their own people. They didn't understand it.

"We're fighting," Gintoki said slowly, eyes shadowed by the gloom, "not because we know we can win, Takasugi. We're fighting because we need to show the Amanto that they can't just expect to get what they want without a fight. They want the samurai's country? They need to _earn _it.

"Maybe then," he said lightly, finally turning back to look at his comrades, "we'll accept that they deserve this country. We'll be able to be reassured that they can take care of this country, when we can't."

Takasugi and Katsura both spoke up at the same time: "But Gintoki, what's the use-?"

He only shrugged, silencing them. "If we're beaten by a bunch of pig-headed monsters with tentacles for fingers, mud for brains, and big as hell guns, then that proves we're weaker. But then the stronger ones get to take care of this place. It'll change," he said softly, "and not many are going to like the changes. But tell me; what are we going to do?"

Before they could answer, Kyoshiro approached them rapidly, his gaunt face drawn into grief. "I'm sorry, Takasugi Dono. But I- Hiroyama's wounds- I don't think he's going to make it."

The Kiheitai leader immediately took off, Kyoshiro at his heels. Gintoki turned away, unable to witness death again. Katsura silently prayed in his mind.

The rain masked the cries and whimpers of pain, the steady pour clouding the soothing reassurances from Takasugi. Gintoki tried his best to ignore it. Katsura whispered again, "Even if we aren't going to win, I wish we still got some help." The crack in his voice was a warning of despair. "We still need some help."

Gintoki could not answer. He was the _Shiroyasha_. He couldn't break. He had to be strong. The men looked up to him; he was their fighter, their hero, their savior. If he broke, they would break down after him. Outside he had to be the _Shiroyasha_- the demon, the savage fighter, the warrior.

Inside, when he heard the whimpers of Hiroyama fade away with hope, he was a child again; the same Gintoki who slept in Shoyo Sensei's class, the one who cut Zura's hair, the one who practiced with bamboo swords.

He was not the Gintoki caught in a hopeless war.

* * *

AN: Whenever I think of the Joui wars, I think of pain. I can't even think of blood anymore. I just think of pain.

Any other ideas? Always grateful...

Thank you to those who reviewed. I feel very motivated to write for you then because I know some people enjoy them :)

Thank you to:

Murayama-Tsuru; especially for the ideas. You're awesome!

Nienta de Nada; supportive and tells me interesting information about the real historical figures. I fell in love with your story, _Steel and Blossoms_! Any fan of Gintama should read it...

.xx; thank you, and I wish Shoyo were alive as well

kurasuchi; thanks for your compliments- you were my first reviewer :)

and ember; thanks so much for support. Hope you keep reading


	7. Your Hardship is Only Yours

Old Edo Days

AN: Sorry, these chapters have been turning into like documentaries. I know that's not what you guys want to read, you want some comedy and stuff...

But I'm so grateful for all your ideas... sorry. I know as a writer, I should be better than stooping to asking my wonderful readers for ideas. I'll try harder for you all!

* * *

When Gintoki was young, he grew up surrounded by mountains of the dead. The corpses became his garden, the sun his enemy, and the night his shadow. Everything he needed (needed, never wanted) was technically around him, with no need to move other than to find fresh battle grounds.

Then when he was taken in by Shoyo Sensei, his life changed. He no longer ate from rotting bodies' bags. He slept under a roof instead of a tree. He learned instead of fought. He even gained a few friend from the dojo (the more notable ones being Takasugi and Katsura).

But because he was saved from his past suffering and harship, he experienced a whole new world of different hardships that he had not known of before as a "corpse-eating demon".

For one thing, he found out that wavy- one might even call it curly- silver hair was not a feature girls liked on guys. It wasn't exactly a shock, but it was enough to send Gintoki into a state of depression for a week. From that day on, Katsura's hair became an enemy.

That was the harship of vanity.

He also realized that he would grow up- and as he grew up, he would be responsible to take on numerous _duties_ that would eventually become chore to him. His lazy butt would scarcely be able to let him stay awake in class, let alone perform these chores!

That was the hardship of work.

Another particular "problem" he was forced to endure was the fact that he had to spar with the other children. Not because he was bad at it; but when he slammed his bamboo sword against his partner's with enough force to break bones, the other students looked at him in horror. The following break, he would be avoided.

That was the hardship of loneliness.

When he first came to the dojo with Shoyo Sensei, rumors- not only among the students, but in the town as well- flew by. They whispered that he ate from corpses. Some said he ate the corpses. Others whispered more devious things; that he was a devil sent by the Amanto, or he would steal souls of children in the night. One freak accident, when a little boy drowned in a river, nearly caused Gintoki to be chased out of the dojo. Shoyo Sensei protected him then, but he never went to town alone after that.

That was the hardship of his acceptance.

When other children thought, Gintoki knew differently. They saw sun and grass where he saw bodies and blood, swords sticking from their backs. They heard music and laughter when he heard emptiness. Screaming or crying would have implied life; where Gintoki was, he was always alone. There was no one to cry with. When they saw a baby bird fly, he saw it take off to the sky and _live_- and struggle with the rest of life's miseries. They always knew food on the table, a roof over their heads; he knew of hunger and rain, snow, and pain.

That was the hardship of his knowledge.

But one of the biggest problems he had to struggle with was his feelings. He didn't know how to fully express his hatred. Should he have rampaged around? No, that would make the villagers right- he would be a demon then. Should he leave? But he didn't want to. That should have been his hardship of encouraged hate.

But then so many other emotions drowned that hatred out. What should he say to the boy, Katsura, who sat beside him on purpose during break when everyone else avoided him? What should he do when Shoyo Sensei complimented him on his amazing sword skill? Should he smile when Takasugi laughed when he said something funny about Katsura's hair? How should he feel when he was given fresh rice and broth and vegetables to eat, instead of scavenging from dead warriors? How should he feel when he lay down on the futon at night and Sensei passed by his room, saying, "goodnight", as a father would to his children?

That was his hardship of learning of love.

* * *

AN: I'm thinking about _maybe _starting another story... but wonder if I can even manage it hahaha...

And thank you to all reviewers! I feel inspired to write for you when I know you enjoy it. And thank you to those who _didn_'_t_ leave reviews; I don't know who any of you are, but I'm glad you enjoyed the story all the same.


	8. Heroes Know When to Give Up

Old Edo Days

AN: I feel guilty for asking you guys for ideas. As a writer, I should be more creative than this. Sorry, readers, and as an apology, I'm sending three chapters today. Thank you to everyone!

* * *

When the Bakufu had announced that the war had ended, there was no end to the fighting and violence. Across Japan, samurai, rebel factions, and even remnants of the Joui vandalized the increasing number of Amanto ships, attacked Amanto soldiers- even citizens, to the honorable samurai's disgust- and resorted to barbaric methods like kidnap or abduction to hold leader Amanto hostage.

It came as no surprise when those forces were wiped out, one way or another, by the Bakufu, now aided by the Amanto's war power.

Now was a risky and dangerous time for Gintoki and his faction. If they were caught, they would be arrested and executed. Yet, if they chose to hide in society, they risked putting the people around them in danger. There should be a safer way to escape in peace!

Or should they fight for their country? As foolhardy as it seemed, they could continue, they thought. They could make a difference. They could change things for the better. Yes, that was it! They should fight!

When the fearful soldiers brought this to the _Shiroyasha_'s attention, they were told to do something they thought he of all people- of all demons!- would never say.

"Give up your swords and get the heck out of here."

"WHAT!?" was their cry and Katsuru looked at Gintoki in alarm. His face was impassive, shadowed by blood soaked silver hair.

"You heard me. Get out of here before the Amanto check on us. Make sure that you're hidden and never found. We can't go any longer like this. We're not going to be stupid and die for nothing, not like those other factions. We're going to disappear."

Takasugi, however, began to argue. "These men want to fight! That was the reason they joined us, Gintoki. They wanted to fight for their country- and you're denying them that right!"

Gintoki's face was an ugly mask of bitterness. "Fighting and dying and two very different things, Takasugi."

"We can fight, _Shiroyasha_ Dono!" cried some of the Joui patriots. One of them was missing a leg. "Our souls haven't given up yet!"

"Yet your body can't take it anymore," Katsura said impassively, staring at the stump that was once a strong leg. "Having spirit to complete something is not all we need- we need manpower. Something we lack."

Takasugi cursed and spat at him, "So you're giving up too, Zura? Just like Gintoki."

"I never said I was giving up-," Katsura argued.

"You're giving up your country!"

"Maybe if we had less warriors like you, we would have a bigger chance."

"Takasugi-!"

"Shut up!" Gintoki snarled at then, startling both men into silence. "Just shut up! There's a reason we aren't fighting anymore, Takasugi, Zura-."

"It's Katsura-,"

"I said shut up, Zura," Gintoki broke in. "This country isn't ours anymore. They took it from us, like a bully takes from a baby. As much as you don't want to admit it, Takasugi, we're the baby in this scenario. We have no reason to continue to protect this country for the Amanto." His nose crinkled in disgust. "Like a pet? No."

Takasugi's one eye burned with fury. He had lost the other somewhere in the war. "We can still _fight__-."_

"They came here to fight for the country!" Gintoki shot back, waving his arm to the weary samurai around them. "They didn't come here to intentionally die, even though many did. Look around! We don't have enough to even fight off the next Bakufu messenger that comes with a gun."

There was heavy silence while the two demons fumed, silver and black, glaring at each other.

Finally, Katsura took action. "Alright, everyone," he said aloud, turning to face the small group at large. Get all of your things, leave no trace of weapons, and organize. Those who plan to disperse to Choshu will follow the Kiheitai. Anyone who wishes to hide in Edo will go alone- the capital is currently swarming with Amanto. It would be risky to attempt a group travel. Go."

"Go on, Takasugi," Gintoki said lowly. "You and the Kiheitai have to go to Choshu. Maybe you can come to Edo afterwards."

He was met by an even gaze. "Why just stop for Edo? Why not space, where that idiot Bakamoto is? Who knows, maybe I don't have to stop for the universe, if anything goes beyond."

"I know you're angry at me-."

"I was always angry at you," Takasugi corrected, turning to walk away to his Kiheitai. "You've always irritated me. But you're not the problem- it's the country. This country needs to change. If we won't change it, I will. And there are so many ways of doing it."

Gintoki was left on the outskirts of base alone, unmoving. He listened to Takasugi send orders to his Kiheitai, Katsura trying to hurry on the samurai, and he glanced down to look at his sword; though tainted with blood, it was the same blade Shoyo Sensei had given him many years ago.

He sighed and days later, before the group to Choshu and Edo and Kyoto and all the other country sides split, they cast their blades, all alike, into the flame, destroying traces of being warriors. They would arrive to their homes- new or old- not as war heroes, but as strangers.

* * *

AN: The next chapter is funnier, I promise!


	9. Girls Are A Different Species

Old Edo Days

AN: .xx gave me this idea. I thought it was really awesome, but I think what I actually wrote was... not as great. And I'm sorry for pressuring for ideas! I promise to try harder for you guys! I will be an independent writer!

... unless you guys want some ideas written out, then by all means... lol...

* * *

For the longest time, Gintoki and his friends had been curious about one thing. They had always been very interested in many things- new devices, new places, new lessons, and new people. But now that they were approaching twelve, they had a new curiosity.

Girls.

"How do you think they grow up to be grown ups?" Katsura wondered, staring absent mindedly at the sky during one break. "The same as boys?"

"Obviously differently, Zura," Takasugi grumbled, taking a bite out of a rice ball. "Sensei said that girls are more mature than guys. I think he only said that because Yamamoto ruined the nature lesson yesterday with an ink ball."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura. Are girls and boys the same?"

"Do we look the same? Do we act the same? Does Sensei look like that old bag down the road?"

"But we're all people."

"Yeah, but we're different people. Do you see any girls in Sensei's dojo? There're only guys."

Gintoki thought. "There's Ichi."

There were no females ever at the dojo except for the one child, Ichi- her true name unknown, as she did not tell anyone- and she was a strange one. No one but Takasugi had talked to her, and Gintoki and Katsura had pressured him into talking more in their burning desire for knowledge about girls.

"Ichi's different," Katsura decided. "She doesn't wear pretty kimonos."

"So she's not a girl?" Takasugi snorted. "There's a reason why she doesn't share a room with a boy, Zura. And it's not because she's a girl."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura. And I just meant she's a different kind of girl."

Gintoki appeared horrified. "There're kinds? So I have to find out the different kinds?"

"That girl, Hanako," Katsura pointed out. "She's really pretty and wears nice kimonos. She's a girl girl."

Takasugi rolled his eyes. "So what does that make Ichi? A boy girl?"

Katsura rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Not a boy girl, but... hey, Takasugi. You talk to Ichi sometimes, right?"

The boy straightened his shoulders and tightened his jaw. "Maybe. What's it to you?"

Gintoki said, "Well, what does she talk about? I heard Hanako talk about boys. And then there was Rin- she talked about her hair, like how Katsura does sometimes. And then-."

"Ichi doesn't talk much," Takasugi said thoughtfully, looking around. "She's really quiet."

"Who would talk to you and enjoy it?" Gintoki said brusquely. "Maybe she doesn't like you."

Suddenly, that term had new impact on the Gintoki and Katsura. In the past, if a girl didn't like you, it was an accomplishment. Somehow, you succeeded at annoying a girl, and that was a success well recieved by other boys. But now, older, they realized that it might no longer be enjoyable- maybe even disappointing!

Takasugi snorted and cracked his neck to the side. "Who cares? She's one girl out of how many more in Japan. Besides, she's the only girl in the dojo. Maybe you guys should try talking to her." He turned to meet them with a sly look in his eyes. "Unless you guys are _scared _of girls."

Katsura tried to make an excuse. "I'm not afraid! I just don't like girls... yet..."

"I'm only afraid of girls who know how to use spears better than you, Takasugi," Gintoki said casually, but his eye was twitching; what Takasugi said had severely pissed him off.

The devilish boy merely shrugged and lay down against the grass. "I guess so. I mean, if you can't take one girl, I doubt any girl would actually like you-."

In less than a minute, Takasugi had to run away yelling profanities at Gintoki and Katsura, who had started chasing him around the training grounds for his horrible insult. Sensei found them hours later at evening, late for their dinner, on the ground panting as Takasugi managed to evade them.

"What happened to you three?" he asked in concern. "I thought maybe you needed some time to relax, but..."

"Nothing, Sensei," Takasugi said casually, nimbly walking around the two struggling to rise from the ground. "They just didn't want to admit they're afraid of-."

He was then tackled by Gintoki, flying like silver wind, and they rolled around fighting with their Sensei watching over them in light amusement. "Boys are interesting at this age, aren't they?"

Ichi nodded mutely, dark eyes content as they wrestled against a fire sky. Sensei patted her head and moved to break them apart, hoping to settle the fight in time so they could eat in time with the other students.

* * *

Ichi was a character I had made... way before I started writing. I don't believe Gintama should have real romance (though I'm fond of characters with Takasugi so long as they're plausible... and I love Okikagu...). Ichi was created for the purpose of another view of life after the war. Basically, she made her own mercenary group, doesn't stay close to Gintoki or the others, got involved in an incident with the Kiheitai, and died.

No one, not even my OC, can escape death.

_Her_ story isn't written yet, but if anyone wants to hear it, I mean... nothing hurts to hear about, right?

Mehehe, I'm grateful for you readers. You're all amazing. I'll keep writing for you guys!


	10. An Eye For an Eye is not a Fair Price

Old Edo Days

AN: My version as to what happened after Takasugi lost his eye...

* * *

Gintoki and Katsura sat inside the tent, harsh rain battering against their tent mercilessly. They'd been waiting for nearly five hours now and flinched when the cloth flap of the tent flickered. They were waiting in agony.

Takasugi had been gruesomely injured in the last battle. There had been Dakini among the usual beast Amanto, and the evident damage was visible in their fighters. More than usual were missing, most never found, and they had trudged back to one of their bases with a bleeding Takasugi in tow. He had been sent to their medics as soon as they hit the grounds.

The tent flap flew open. Suddenly, Gintoki's sword whipped out like a snake, as though on instinct. Standing at the door flap, drenched in rain water, was Yamamoto, supported by Ichi, a female samurai.

Yamamoto said, "Takasugi Dono is stable. They think he's going to be okay, but-."

Gintoki and Katsura both roughly pushed past the pair without another word. Yamamoto hopped after them rapidly, leaning on Ichi, and tried to continue, saying, "_Shiroyasha_ Dono, please! The medic said that it wasn't good for Takasugi Dono to receive visitors unless he's fully recovered-."

"No one's 'fully recovered' in this war, Yamamoto San," Katsura said hurriedly, trying to keep up with Gintoki in the brutal rain while still keeping Yamamoto in sight. "And Takasugi is one of the commanding officers. He needs to be updated with every matter of our forces."

"But still, his wounds-!"

"Unless he's missing an eye, I don't care!" Gintoki fumed, the rain hot on his skin. "We're going to see that bastard whether the medic says so or not!"

They barged into the nearest tent- being the infirmary tent- and one of the most strangest sights greeted the four samurai; Takasugi was confined in a starch cot, bandages wrapped around lean muscled arms and chest. He was facing away from them, so they could only see his dark hair-

-and then he turned to see them. On his face was a bloody bandage, over where his left eye should have been glaring at them. The bandage was heavily soaked in crimson liquid, making the black hole behind it nearly visible, even in the storm outside. The lantern light shadowed his face, making it gaunt.

Katsura opened and closed his mouth in shock. Gintoki stared and said, "You're a pirate now?"

His screams erupted across the base as Takasugi nearly crushed him with metal pans filled with medical disposal and waste and flying swords.

...

Now they were calmly sitting around Takasugi's cot, the latter sitting upright. Gintoki sat across from Katsura, bruised with several welts on his head. Yamamoto and Ichi were sitting only a little away from their commanding officers.

Katsura was saying, "The last food supply that came in from the Bakufu was nearly a month ago. I doubt they don't know where we are, as we've told them before. But so far, we've told the men that it's just late to avoid worry. In addition," here Katsura took a deep breath, "we received word from scouts that the Dakini have moved on to Edo. They've apparently been stationed there, along with several other powerful Amanto species with their weapons. Guns and cannons to name a few."

Takasugi let out the breath he had been holding in. "Keep reassuring the men," he told Katsura. "That's the best we can do until we starve to death. As for Edo, we aren't going to risk going there. Not after our fight here."

Gintoki nodded, his arms crossed. "That's what we planned. So we just stay here? Some of our scouts said that we found some Amanto prowling around. They're a bit too close for comfort."

"Do you wanna find us another place to stay, Gintoki?" Takasugi snarled, making Yamamoto flinch. "Be my guest."

"Alright, easy, easy. You're so angry, just because you became a pirate-."

Takasugi's remaining eye twitched. "If you don't leave this tent in one second-."

"- you know, pirates don't have this kind of anger issue-."

"Get OUT!" he spat, picking up a sword- heaven knew what it was doing by Takasugi's bedside- and sending it in Gintoki's direction. The _Shiroyasha_ barely escaped with his life.

Takasugi glared at Katsura, Yamamoto, and Ichi. "Why are you all still here? Dismissed." They left, even Katsura who shared his rank.

When they stumbled outside, they saw Gintoki's face drawn into darkness, the rain beating on him relentlessly. He muttered, "How the hell does he think he's going to fight like that?"

Katsura could only sigh. "He's strong, Gintoki. I think if anyone can do it, it's Takasugi."

Gintoki looked back at the tent- not with pity, but with determination. He resolved then and there to let Takasugi, injury or not, fight his battles. "You're right about something for once, Zura."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura."

Takasugi sank back into the cot, a hand hovering delicately over his left eye. He knew Gintoki had been trying to cheer him up in his own way. Ten, twenty years later and he wouldn't even care about his eye anymore. In any case, it had been a price to pay; the eye for a battle. Other men lost more than just body parts. In war, he shouldn't mope just because he lacked two eyes. Instead, he should attempt to grow stronger by making up for his handicap. He should be grateful that he wasn't dead.

Still, he gritted his teeth together and muffled a howl deep in his chest. He ripped the bandage off, and a frigid blast of night and rain cooled the hot blood. He risked infection, and by risking infection he risked death- but at the moment he didn't care. He left the yawning jaws of his ruined eye open to the world, daring anything to spit upon it in disgust.

He paid the price to protect his country, and he was _proud_. No ordinary person would have thrown such a thing away.

* * *

If Takasugi had lost his eye, I think Gintoki would have tried to hide his worry. I respect Takasugi for bearing loss of sight so bravely. If I went even half-blind, I would be... 0-0

Thanks to all readers and reviewers! These three chapters in one day was just to say, "thanks for all the support!" Now the updates will continue regularly (regular which is irregular). Thank you again, and I mean it!

I promise to use other ideas. Thank you to Niente de Nada for correcting several errors! Birthdays are a good idea too


	11. Birthday's Aren't About Age

Old Edo Days

AN: Using Niente de Nada's idea about birthdays. Thank you! I think of all birthdays... I'll do Gintoki's first to be safe. If anyone wants anyone ELSE'S birthday, please let me know! Thanks!

And to Murayama- Tsuru; I do agree with you about Sasuke and Takasugi, but at the same time, I pity them. They've both gone through so much, and though I could never understand the amount of pain they went through, I can fathom an idea. And ehehe, I like Takasugi for some reason. Except when he's tries to hurt Gintoki. Never then...

I love your reviews! Always makes me smile :D *big grin*

* * *

Gintoki couldn't understand why his peers were acting so strangely around him today. They hadn't been like this yesterday, he knew. It had been like any other day; sleeping in class, the rest of the students diligently working, bent on their studies, and the break had been as eventful as ever.

Now, his classmates giggled when he passed by, they gave him especially big smiles, they were extremely nice to him, and even Kyoshiro (who despised him) didn't pick a fight with him. What was wrong with everyone? Were they sick?

Even weirder were Katsura and Takasugi. They- not once- disagreed with him, going with whatever he wanted, whatever he said, and whatever he did. They offered him their lunch which he took with suspicion; it wasn't the first time he was food poisoned by Katsura's rice balls.

Even when he wanted to go to town, just so he could see how far he could go with their oddity, despite it being strangely cold for a fall day, all Katsura and Takasugi said to insult his idea was tell him he was an idiot for not bringing a wrap.

Now, back at the dojo as evening approached, Gintoki sat a little far aways from his friends. They were lax, talking and arguing as they would, occasionally sneaking glances at him, looking away when he caught them. He frowned again. Why was everyone acting so weird? Even Kyoshiro had said "hi" to him in class.

He stood up, dusted his _hakama _off lightly and said to them, "I think I'll go inside now."

Suddenly, the two jumped up to intercept him, both blocking his path to the dojo. Katsura said, "C'mon, Gintoki, let's stay out a little bit, okay? It's nice today!"

"Are you kidding? I've been freezing my butt off since morning. I'm going in." He side-stepped them.

Takasugi and Katsura both moved to stand in his way, shaking their heads. "Just a bit longer, Gintoki," Katsura insisted. "Sensei said he would come out to join us soon. Just-."

"You guys can spend time with Sensei then," he said firmly. "I'm about to turn into an icicle. Move, Zura- leggo my arm!"

Katsura had started clinging to Gintoki's arm, trying to get him to stay. "No, wait, Gintoki! Just wait five minutes longer until Sensei comes out! And it's Katsura, not Zura!"

Takasugi watched them struggle with mild amusement. "Just listen to Zura, Gintoki. It won't take that long."

"Yeah? Why should I listen to you, huh? Just because you think you're older than me, huh? Age doesn't really help when you're shorter than me, punk!"

The corner of Takasugi's eye began to twitch, as it always did when he became irritated. "Just be patient, Gintoki, Sensei's almost out anyways-."

"Says the midget!"

At that, Takasugi launched himself at Gintoki, catching Katsura between them like a poor victim, and the three ended up wrestling on the ground, arguing all the way, no longer even thinking about Sensei or going back in. In fact, the three were so wrapped up in the fight, they didn't even notice Sensei walk outside to see them fighting.

"I hope I didn't stop anything important," Sensei broke in almost gently, his three students freezing in place, Gintoki's foot mere inches away from Takasugi's face, the former's hand pushing away Katsura's fist. "But I brought the surprise you two wanted to prepare."

Gintoki pushed away from the jumble of limbs and sat on the ground, looking up at his Sensei. Shoyo Sensei had brought out a giant mochi cake, topped with strawberries and some kind of drizzled writing on the top of it that read: "Gintoki's Birthday". There were thirteen tea sticks sticking from the top of the rice cake.

He looked behind his Sensei; the rest of his class was there; Yamamoto, Kyoshiro, Ichi, and the other ten or so students were grinning, showing him that this had been the reason why they had been acting "weirdly".

Gintoki turned to Katsura and Takasugi, both of whom he had been fighting. Katsura had stood up, but Takasugi was still sitting cross-legged on the ground, his arms crossed over his chest, turning away from his friend.

But no one could miss his muttered, "Happy birthday, Gintoki," that was chorused by his class, Katsura, and Shoyo Sensei.

Gintoki had to grin back, even when they shoved strawberries into his mouth and ended up ripping the mochi cake apart to have a share. He couldn't help it.

* * *

I know it's just putting it out there... but I share Tsukuyo's birthday! A-ha-ha-ha-ha just saying! Anyone else share a birthday with their favorite anime's characters? :3


	12. A Trip can lead to a Sword

Old Edo Days

AN:My sister suggested this idea. This is one of the many interpretations of the origin of Gintoki's _bokuto_, the wooden sword called Touyako that means "lake Toya". I debated to make this its own story, but... hey, it's old Edo days!

Now the scary thing is; my sister had suggested this idea to me on last Thursday or so... but then on Saturday, one of my great reviewers kurasuchi suggested the **very same idea **to me! Same concept and everything! Scared the crap out of me...

But hey, I'm giving the idea credit to both you guys. Thank you, sis, and thank you, kurasuchi!

And as a note, I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. Kinda hectic with projects, but I"m back!

* * *

The day Gintoki and his classmates were allowed a field trip, they were delighted. After months of harsh training, dull lessons, and grevious nightmares about failing exams, they were allowed a couple days of relaxation at Lake Touya.

The journey to Lake Touya was brief, only a day's travel from the dojo. When they arrived at nightfall, they found a large cabin where the class would stay. The sight would forever stay with Gintoki- he wondered if it would still be there. A big wide, open area, empty rooms, the entire place designed with old Edo style- a concept now erased with the flashy Amanto fashion.

Outside, he recalled, were strange wood-like plants that were long and reed-like. They were very interesting to play with, as they could be braided or mashed together to mold into something as solid as steel. One creation Gintoki made of these strange plants was a wooden figure to play Find the Treasure with. To this day, it had not even a scratch on it.

When he first saw the cabin with the great lake of Touya beyond, the rest of the children ran screaming to the cabin with their packs, Katsura and Takasugi included. Shoyo had started a walk but stopped when he saw Gintoki frozen to the spot.

He saw rainbow on water and silver sand in the boy's eyes.

"Gintoki," he called out, and the boy's silver head jerked. He scampered up to his teacher's side and didn't leave until they had reached the amazing cabin to explore when Katsura and Tajkasugi dragged him away.

One afternoon, most of the children had gone down to the lake to swim under Japan's sun, Katsura and Takasugi lounging inside out of the hot wind. Gintoki had gone exploring, always of curious mind unless it required extra thought and work. He pushed through the sea of wood-reed plants, eyes flickering to catch every butterfly, every frog, every ripple of grass he could see.

He was so entranced by the beauty of nature around him he completely missed the man in front of him.

He crashed into someone's chest and fell into a pile of grass, weeds, and one poor butterfly. "I'm sorry-," he started to say and then he stopped.

The man in front of him was- at first sight- odd. One might even call him one of those people Sensei warned them about; those "pedophiles". He wore black robes that covered most of his body, a red scarf quite unlike any wrap Gintoki had seen (he learned later on it was an Amanto adaption) and had a pointy brown beard and wild brown hair that made Gintoki instantly wary of this man.

The man looked down on him with these strange mirrors over his eyes (were they glass? They reflected the sun quite well) and seemed to frown. "Who are you?"

Gintoki straighted up and dusted the squashed butterfly off of his sleeve and retorted, "Who are you? Sensei said no one would be near the cabin."

"Sensei?" The man's frown tilted in wonder. "So you are a student? Do you study to become a samurai?"

Little Gintoki almost nodded smugly, but managed to keep a look of dignity that Sensei would always be proud of. "Yep. Sensei's one of the best teachers."

"I see," the man murmured to himself. "So the group in the cabin explains the reason for those troops near Kyoto..." and Gintoki heard this, confused.

"What?"

"You must be quite powerful indeed!" the man roared, making Gintoki jump away in shock. "Then allow me to teach the ultimate move of the gods! A wrath so dangerous even the Sun Goddess would weep in fear-."

"No thanks," Gintoki said bluntly, his expression dull. He was seriously considering the man's insanity. "I don't need it."

But the "pedophile" wasn't listening, instead swooping across the field to gather handfuls and handfuls of the wood-reeds, muttering to himself about his generosity and kindness to ungrateful younglings. He returned and dumped an cartload of wood-reeds into Gintoki's unsuspecting arms.

"You must mold all the wood-reeds," the bearded maniac said solemnly, not noticing how Gintoki glared at him so. "And fashion a sword that could cleave even the moon and the sun and the stars in half, leaving them to plummet to earth! Go on, samurai!"

Because Gintoki's arms were full, the strange man was able to easily force him to run back to the cabin, bearing a load of wood-reeds.

Gintoki didn't look back to see the sage disappeared into the hot wind.

The whole night, Gintoki's curiosity and interest in the wood-reed project caused him to create a wooden sword, quite like a _bokuto_ and set it out to dry. Takasugi and Katsura entered his room to see the sleek creation.

"Where the heck did you get that?" Takasugi asked as Katsura poked it. "It looks... new."

"It is," Gintoki said, yawning and propping himself against the wall, his real sword- in its sheath- in his weary grasp. "I'm just waiting to see what the pedophile meant about ultimate sword or whatever he said."

Katsura appeared alarmed. "Pedophile? Those bugs that can kill you that Sensei taught us about?"

"No, you idiot," Takasugi snorted. "That's a _fetish_. A pedophile is some kind of bear."

Gintoki fell asleep to the sound of them bickering to each other about whether a pedophile was a bear or a bug, or something in between.

In the morning, Gintoki woke up to find that the sword had turned from plants to wood to steel. When tested, the sword cut through thick branches, and it almost cracked through another student's sword, the metal dented by the time the student gave in. The class was in awe of the sword.

"Where did you get it?" was frequently asked, and the entire time, something told Gintoki not to say, "a creepy pedo gave it to me". Instead, he said:

"Lake Touya (_Jap: Touyako_) gave it to me."

... Needless to say, most of the rest of the field trip, Shoyo Sensei found his students- not at the lake, or the shores, or the cabin- at the fields where the wood-reeds grew, trying to gather bunches of the plants to make their own _bokuto. _The field trip was extended due to popular vote.

Year 1860:

Amanto Log;

Building near Kyoto's outskirts demolished. Foreign plants eradicated. Sending troops to rebuild. Plan: Theme park.

* * *

I write a lot about Gintama, ya guys know. But I'll try to write for other things... But I wonder what... I don't write yaoi, so...

I was so happy; someone wanted to translate my story What Happens in the Producing Room to post on facebook and some site. In Vietnamese, my sixth favorite language!

So happy~ Hope you guys have a good read


	13. Questions Are Answered by the Teacher

Old Edo Days

AN: I felt... strangely grateful for everything today, so I wanna say:

Thank you to anyone who's taken the time to read my stories. It means a lot that you enjoy what I give you, and I appreciate it. Also, extra thanks to those who reviewed: you, who has taken ten seconds to type "good" or "liked it" or even let me read a whole paragraph of thanks...

I'm so _happy._ It's thanks especially to those people that I continue writing. Thank you to:

Murayama-Tsuru

Niente de Nada

kurasuchi

an. co. xx (I realize there are spaces... but when I saved it without it, words wouldn't show up)

EvilFuzzy9

EurekxMisora

and ember; this was a reader without an account, and you STILL took the time to drop a review. Thanks so much!

I don't care if it's the same ten people reading over and over again. As long as one person feels entertained, that's reason enough to continue till the end of time. And to some great, popular writers on Fanfiction, it's doesn't seem like a lot of reviewers...

But to me, every one of you means a world of thanks. Thank you!

* * *

As a teacher, Shoyo Sensei learned. Not only did he teach his students about nature, about the way of the sword, about honor and dignity and change, but he learned himself.

Over his teaching career, he learned about life, different struggles, about his students, about himself, and about the complication of explaining a concept to someone much too young to learn at the time.

Some questions he received were quite frequent, like:

"Sensei, why is the sky blue?"

"I cannot teach advanced science, Takasugi. Perhaps the Amanto could explain- or maybe they are the ones to make it blue. As of now, we do not know."

"Sensei, when's break?"

"Break is when it always is, Gintoki. But perhaps if our work is finished early, break may arrive early as well."

"Sensei, how good will we be at the sword? What if I stab myself?"

"Many a man have stabbed themselves, and they continue to persevere in other areas. If you fail at the sword, you will succeed in other things. But breakfast is not the right time to talk about this, Yamamoto."

"Sensei, why is Ichi here, when she's a girl?"

"She's beaten even you at training, Kyoshiro. I wouldn't go so far as to say that being a girl is a bad thing."

"Sensei, what do I do if he wet the bed?"

"I realize. Please take him to the out-river. We will have to clean this up."

On time we remembered in particular.

"Sensei... when I went outside..."

"Yes, Gintoki?"

"I saw... a puppy. Can we keep it in the dojo?"**

"I'm sorry, Gintoki, but a puppy would be far too much work to take care of."

"Oh..."

Shoyo eventually found the puppy (as well as several others) stashed away in the boy's closet. Gintoki denied ever hiding them, and it took a while to realize that the culprit had been Katsura.

Others a bit more risqué.

"Sensei, what's a ******?"

"That... is something that should be discussed when you are older. Believe me, it is a concept so extremely difficult, even your teacher has a hard time realizing how it comes to be". (That wasn't a complete lie; he honestly couldn't understand how children found out about that kind of stuff).

"Sensei, where did we come from?"

"... That is something you must ask your parents. As to where did you come from to the _dojo_, you came from your home. As I've said before, breakfast is not the right time to talk about this, Yamamoto."

"Sensei, why are boys boys and girls girls?"

"You did not have a choice in becoming a boy or a girl. If you wish to change this somehow..."

"Sensei, why are the Amanto here?"

"Gintoki... I have no answer. They are hear for a number of reasons, all of which we cannot figure out. That is why we are fighting against them; because we don't know how much of a threat they can be." He couldn't bear to tell them that Japan knew _exactly _how dangerous the Amanto, and the lives lost because of them. They were only children.

But one of the hardest questions in the world came from the troublesome trio, Gintoki, Katsura, and Takasugi themselves:

"Sensei," they said to him before class ended. They had the rest of the students' attention as well as his.

"Yes, Gintoki? Kotarou? Shinsuke?" He continued to put the book back into the drawer.

"Who's your favorite student?"

At that moment, Shoyo Sensei was overwhelmed with a world of problems. Did he have a favorite? If he did, should he voice it? No, he should say no. But would it be lying? If he lied, he would be hypocritical, telling his students not to lie themselves. What should he do?

As he straightened to look his class in the eye, he saw a flurry of emotion in them that he had not realized before; some were apprehensive, as if they knew they would not be his favorite student. Others were startled as if they had never even considered such a question. But others were staring at the three boys almost angrily, particularly Gintoki, as if... as if...

As if they already knew who the favorite students would be.

The three themselves, they all seemed to ask for different reasons. Takasugi was looking with an almost desperate search for love in his teacher. Katsura did not seem to wonder as much, his eyes following Gintoki. And the silver-haired child did not meet Shoyo Sensei's gaze directly, as if embarrassed he had asked such a thing.

He had an answer.

"My favorite student," he said in his kind and almost teasing voice, "is Dai, because he is my only student that has yet to forget to clean their room, you three."

The class burst into laughter, heads turning to the male student that had been orphaned, his mouth stoic, but his eyes alight with laughter. Certain that no answer was clear, the rest of the class raced out the door, leaving for break, and the three troublesome students one of the first to leave.

One of the most important lessons Shoyo learned was: Humor was an answer for anything you couldn't _really _answer.

* * *

AN: Yep...

** About the dog, I'm going to write a chapter on it, or a whole new story on it. I haven't found a story like that, but if there is, I'd like to read it.

Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it


	14. When Lost

Old Edo Days

AN: You know... I think this story... is getting kinda old. I understand some people like it but... I seem to be running out of material occasionally, and it seems so repetitive.

It's just a warning this time. Who knows when this will end. But I assure you when it does, it will be on a warm note. For now, please enjoy!

* * *

"We're lost."

"No, we're not. We're taking a shortcut."

"Zura, we're lost!"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura! And we're not lost, we're taking a shortcut!"

Gintoki huffed in anger. "I don't care what you say. We're lost, and we're going to die out here in the middle of nowhere! If our bones make it back to Sensei, I'll make sure to kick your butt from heaven to-!"

Takasugi snapped, "Calm down, Gintoki. Zura, get us the heck out of here!"

Katsura threw the map into the air in a very not-Katsura fashion, huffing in irritation. "I don't care anymore! Let's wander around until we get somewhere."

"This is your fault we're in this mess! You got us lost in the first place!" Gintoki snarled at him.

Katsura snorted, "Yeah? Who was the one who decided to follow Shoyo Sensei in the first place? Takasugi was the one worried that he was leaving for good and got us stranded here in Kyoto. Or Osaka. Heck, this could still be Edo or Hokkaido for all we know!"

Takasugi's face was contorted in evil lines. "How I chose to get us here doesn't matter. You followed me, you had the mad, you're to blame."

Gintoki rolled his eyes. "Just 'cause it's easier to blame you, I'm going to agree with Takasugi. Zura, get us out of this place or you're never going back to Shoyo Sensei."

"Wait, wait wait, wait, wait, look!"

"No stopping in life, Zura. Only death."

"Wait- there's Sensei!"

Their heads jerked to the direction where katsura was pointing. A person wearing a soft _haori _with long hair was walking in the opposite direction as them, carrying a small book in their hands. The children ran after him, smiles breaking their faces like moons in the night.

"Sensei!"

The person turned around. "Uh, I'm sorry," the young _woman _said apologetically, startling them. "I don't think I'm your Sensei. Are you lost?"

The three children's faces fell into gaunt masks of misery.

"SENSEIIIIII!"

_When in doubt, you must call for your teacher. He'll solve anything._

* * *

This was... wow... awful. Too short compared to my others, with no plot whatsoever. I'll post it up today cuz' ima feel ashamed that I didn't do anything else.

BTW check out Heart of Students! My new story, so try it out :)


	15. As Perfect as You Think He Is

Old Edo Days

AN: I felt awful for giving you wonderful people that horrible piece last time. You guys deserve so much more, and I am ashamed that I posted such a thing up. To make it up to you guys- which I cannot- here's a better chapter!

This is about Shoyo again. Some parts of it directly refer to past chapters, so you might need to preview, but I think you'll get the point. I feel that though Shoyo was gentle, kind, and always loving to his students, there was more beyond that.

* * *

So much of Yoshida Shoyo's life was cloaked in mystery. His motives and goals and accomplishments were so well hidden in his mist of secrets, not even the Bakufu, the Amanto, or even his students knew about all of them.

He himself had to protect himself. Everything in his life was a secret. He had found out early on his constant trips to other cities or towns- not always to help other dojos- that the Bakufu had given up on the samurai. They were allied with the Amanto, aiding them by refusing to aid the samurai. Because of that, he had been extra careful, especially with his teachings.

His school itself was a secret. The reason it was set a bit far off from the village near the forest was to avoid people coming near it. To be thankful, no one came to investigate, or think about the teacher and his students by the woods. It was a good location, though there had been near misses.

One time when the Bakufu had sent officials to see the village and search it, Shoyo had been on high alert, training his students harder than ever in case they had to protect themselves. The officials had come too close to the dojo, so he had taken his students on a "trip" to the cabin by Lake Touya in order to avoid confrontation. Even then, the officials had followed him all the way to Kyoto, before losing the trail. He had extended the visit to ensure the safety of his students.

_Sensei?_

Even his meeting with Gintoki had not completely been by chance. The rumors of the Corpse-Eating Demon had spread to Shoyo's sly ears, and he had not just planned to meet this demon, but attempt to destroy it, as it could have been used by the Bakufu. Of course, when he had discovered it was only a mere child, he had wanted to save him. But that meeting had not been on accident.

His worst fear, however, revolved around his students.

_Sensei? Where are they taking you?_

To be honest, he was worried about letting them go to the village, even though it was only a couple of miles away from the dojo. The Amanto were showing up more frequently, and though he trusted many of them, he wouldn't trust them with the danger they were in. They could potentially endanger themselves and their peers, and he couldn't ever let them happen.

Whenever he went to different towns to gather information, he would say that he was visiting a dojo to help the other students. Eventually, though, after Gintoki, Kotarou, and Shinsuke were worried enough as to follow him, he knew he had to stop. His travels ended and he spent the years trying to protect his students.

_Let go of him! Let him go!_

When word of the Kansei Purge reached his ears, Shoyo knew the fate of the samurai. He already knew the era would end and would be replaced. He didn't want his pupils to fight anymore; he even thought about making them stop learning, tell them the truth, give them theri childhood back. To make his students fight in a lost war was more than cruel; it was barbaric.

**_Gintoki... I'm going to be away for a while. Don't worry about me._**

But after so many years of training, so many years of installed hatred that they learned- not from him, but from the villagers and from other injustices suffered because of the Amanto made it impossible to do otherwise. They were determined to fight, some even willing to die for the sake of their country. It hurt Shoyo to say this, but when he saw his innocent students playing outside in the yard, he knew he should have brought them in to train harder. He didn't want them to die.

**_Our comrades... Everyond... please take care them for me._**

But he couldn't bear to rip away their childhood away with their lives. He let them keep at least that.

The world was changing so quickly, and before he knew it, he would be taken away from his students, and leaving them to suffer the end of the war without him. He did not understand the Amanto, or their reasons for taking over. He didn't understand the cowardice of the Bakufu, and he didn't understand why his pupils would have to suffer for it.

**_Let's make it a promise, alright? Gintoki?_**

But he understood that he had failed them, as a teacher always takes care of their students. And the one thing he knew for certain was to protect his students. Protect them at all costs. Protect the innocent and the children of Japan. He knew that the moment he stepped into his classroom, and they would smile at him with trust and love and say:

_"Good morning, Shoyo Sensei!"_

Protect his precious children.

* * *

This honestly... oh em gee, Shoyo, why you have to die?!

Those in italics are context from manga chapters. I cried that chapter (Ch. 397). So beautiful!

Btw... this is the warning. Everything ends in Chapter 20. I'm sorrrrrrrry especially to you amazing readers, really! But as all good things must end, so must this. If you love this story, I'm sorry. If you hate this story, congratulations! Either way, I want to let you guys know. Okay?

T.T


	16. Way of Friends and Swords

Old Edo Days

AN: Soooo this is countdown... 4! It ends on Chapter 20. But~ I have a little something special planned out at the very end. Of course, it requires reader's support, and not just my loyal reviewers lol. But let's cross that bridge when it comes, okay? Let's get on with this chapter!

* * *

The first month of teaching when Gintoki arrived, no one in the class had used a sword before.

Yes, they had learned about the styles. Yes, they learned about the formations, the techniques, the names, the creators, the development, and the history and every single event in which one form of _kenjutsu _(eg; swordsmanship). Their third notebook- they had multiple before- was filled with the names and origin of nearly twenty types of sword styles.

What they truly learned; the sword would help you in many situations.

A month later when Gintoki was properly caught up with the class, at least to the point where he could read and write and recognize names of sword styles, they went to the dojo to deal with the _bokuto, _bamboo practice swords.

That had been _hell_.

Gintoki weaved away from the frantic crowd of students waving their _bokuto_ around like wands or harmless straw weeds. Even if they didnt' have sharp edges, it hurt when one stupid child just swung their practice sword around smacked you in the back!

There were outbursts of:

"It's frigging heavy! How do you carry it?"

"Watch out, watch out, watch out, I can't hold it-!"

"Whoops! Sorry, did I hit you? Did it hurt?"

Gintoki, having already dealt with swords in the past, knew exactly how to control the _bokuto_. He mastered every slash and formation Sensei taught them. Naturally, he was noticed and talked about because of this oddity.

He spent that break alone.

It would be months later until Sensei felt comfortable with letting them even touch real swords. When they finally got to the point where they were allowed to touch the sword...

If Gintoki thought that the _bokuto_ was bad, the real sword was torture.

The entire class, excluding this kid called Bakasugi Shinsuke or something, were afraid to even hold the handle, much less swing it around. In fact, maybe Shoyo Sensei shouldn't have said to the class:

"Do not swing your sword about wildly and without skill. You might take someone's head off by accident, and I don't think we want that." Everyone squealed and dropped their books, and some their swords.

You couldn't get through the dojo without ducking or screaming because some idiot student couldn't hold a sword right. One kid was holding his sword like it was a hot coal and was saying rapidly to his friend Bakasugi, "What'll I do, Takasugi? I don't know how to hold the sword- well, Sensei taught us, but what if I cut myself. What if this is the double-edged blade of legend? The one that cuts both enemy and owner. What if it doesn't like me?"

His friend Takasugi sighed, "Zura, it's made of metal and iron, not evil spirits and omens. You'll be fine, just don't kill anyone nearby." As to prove his point, he swung his blade to the side easily, letting it whistle and cleave one falling roof panel clean in half.

The boy Zura was impressed. "You're good at the sword, Takasugi. Sensei must be proud."

Gintoki, however, muttered to himself, "Don't stick your sword into his ego by accident, or it'll deflate."

Takasugi whipped his head around to give Gintoki a cold glare; he returned it with so much frustration and ill-intent, Takasugi nearly backed away. Gintoki was of course, grateful to Sensei for bringing him to a place with food and a place to sleep and education. But he was sick of being alone when there were so many opportunities to make friends around him. It frustrated him.

He was about to walk over to return his sword so he could leave, but the boy Zura wanted to turn around to see who had irritated his friend. As he turned, he didn't keep a good grip on the sword handle and it flew out of his hand. He yelped and made a grab for it, but it continued to sail in Gintoki's direction, point to heart.

Gintoki slammed it down to the ground with the force of a wrecking ball, his sword nearly cleaving the other blade in half with the sword. The force of it made Zura fall back, as he was too close, reaching over to grab the sword, so Gintoki had almost cut his arm right off.

Many of the students in the dojo were staring. Their unforgiving eyes followed Gintoki, and they only fell away when Gintoki went over to Sensei to return his sword.

"I think I want to be excused," Gintoki muttered.

Shoyo Sensei looked down at him understandingly and offered him a smile. "You are very talented with the blade, Gintoki. I hope you are able to help your peers in the future. For now, yes, you are excused." He patted Gintoki's silver hair tenderly and turned away to help another student hold the sword properly.

He walked back to the door to leave, and he passed by Takasugi who seemed to be evaluating Gintoki. Then he stopped Gintoki and stuck out a hand nonchalantly. "I think we got on the wrong foot. I'm Takasugi Shinsuke. You?"

"Sakata Gintoki," he replied. "Who was the guy I almost hit?"

"Zura," the boy said, but Zura who was getting up from the floor argued, "Not Zura, it's Katsura. Katsura Kotarou. And you're really good at the sword too. Where did you learn from?"

Gintoki stared at the boy, wondering if he wanted the truth; that he cut down burglars, enemy soldiers, assassins, Amanto, and anyone alike in the past just to get food so he could see the sun the next day. That his hands, as young as they were, were tainted with sinful blood of murder. That as a child, he was a demon.

Instead, he shrugged and said, "I learn fast, I guess." And he left quickly. He stepped outside in the cold blast of air and went over slowly to sit by himself under one of the fall trees.

The other students came out of the dojo nearly and hour later, laughing and talking. Many of them were covered in bruises and some cuts as though there had been accidents in the dojo. They all settled in their regular areas for break- and ignored Gintoki. As expected.

Then there was a sudden whoosh of movement at his side. He looked over to find the boy Zura sitting there comfortably, chewing on a rice ball. Zura looked back at him. "Am I not allowed to sit here? Sorry, I thought it was a nice spot so..."

Gintoki shook his head briefly before turning away. What the heck was he supposed to say to this kid? They had only really talked about an hour ago. But he couldn't stop the other kid from talking. He chattered on about what happened in the dojo, the stupid things he did, the stupid things other kids did, and he even laughed.

That meeting he didn't talk much, but Gintoki felt his heart warm when break ended and Katsura Kotarou said, "If you don't find it weird, I'll sit next to you next break. And I'll bring my friend Takasugi with me too. You'll like him. You don't talk much, but at least you let me talk. Bye, Gintoki!"

He raced off to the classroom, and Gintoki followed slowly. At first, Zura had seemed like a clumsy idiot. In fact, who knew? Maybe his friend Takasugi was an arrogant idiot himself. Maybe the entire class was made up of idiots.

But he supposed he needed a few idiots in his life to be happy.

* * *

Remember, guys, I know about swords as much as an ant knows about swords. In fact, ants might know something I don't! I just did basic research to pull a few words and minor steps to learning and that was IT. Anyone feel like it was incorrect? Feel free to educate me!

IMPORTANT:

Okay... I gave it a lot of thought... how about this. If I get ten suggestions for names for the dog in In the Heart of Students- just ten, mind you, but I'll gladly take more-...

sigh... I can't believe I'm doing this, but...

Okay, if I get ten suggestions or more, I'll CONTINUE this story until Chapter 25. That's right, five more chapters to read if I get ten suggestions. Leave them at **In the Heart of Students'** review, please, and we'll see by the deadline of 11/26 when Chapter 3 is posted.

And yes. This is called a bribe. But hey- two seconds to submit a name in exchange for the author to slave away for another week for more chapters? I call it a bargain. Please make it good names. Pwease~

I'm not just doing this 'cause I'm desperate for a selection- which I am... I know you guys enjoy reading, and I'd love to pull some more chapters for you. But hey- I want you guys to show me you want it! THANK YOU TO MURAYAMA-TSURU FOR A SUGGESTION. I'm grateful! See- just nine more.

**Remember, readers without accounts can still leave a suggestion in the reviews.**

Until the next chapter, readers


	17. One Accident Changes Fate

Old Edo Days

AN: I'm sure I've never mentioned this ever... but my worst fear is going blind. I have bad eyes, and often when I wake up in the morning, I can't see anything until ten minutes pass. If I look at the sun for too long, black splotches in my view. People who are blind are one of the bravest people to me, to live without seeing the world again.

So that was my inspiration; fear.

Note: I don't even know if this is possible, but I found that there are symptoms that could potentially come from the things mentioned below. Anyone feel like it was done wrong, or it was somehow insulting in any way, please let me know and I will change it.

But I do hope that you can enjoy this.

* * *

One night, Gintoki went blind.

He and his friends had spent the entire day yesterday playing outside, as it was snowing. Wintertime was one of their favorite seasons because of the exciting snow fight breaks they played. This time, however, Gintoki had left his _haori_ and worn his wooden sandals outside.

Shoyo insisted again and again for him to get different sandals and change at least, but Gintoki had only one _haori_ that he had lost, and his sandals were old and only fit him. He would be fine, he said over and over again. He wouldn't get sick this one time. So however reluctant Shoyo had been, Gintoki tore away from his teacher's grasp and ran outside to play. He had great fun for a good hour or so in the frigid ice.

"I'm going to get you for that, Gintoki!" Takasugi shouted, spitting out the rest of the snowball that his friend had hurled at his face.

Gintoki laughed, "If you could see me, Takasugi! Good luck getting snow out of your eyes. Feel grateful I didn't put piss in that snowball!"

Shoyo Sensei continued to watch, raising an eyebrow at Gintoki's use of language, and turned away briefly to go inside to get a book. Watching the students was great fun, but he couldn't play around with them. He had to plan the next lesson, though he supposed he could extend the break a little to let them have fun...

He went inside, and now there was no supervision. Rules were broken and people switched sides, ganging up against on person with a barrage of snowballs, and Gintoki and Takasugi were having their own little war. Snow boulders when flying in the air, poor Katsura stuck in the middle of it, and Takasugi heaved a particularly gigantic snowball at Gintoki.

But when Gintoki scrambled over to grab another snowball, he slipped on his wooden sandals, as they were not made for the ice. Tripping, he slid over the ice, scratching his skin raw against the surface of the ground, and tried to grab onto a holding rock.

Instead, he pushed off from the rock and slipped _again_, only this time, the poor boy feel over head first and struck his silver head horribly against one of the rocks, sliding and effectively scraping his face against its infected roughness.

It had happened in a span of seconds. Katsura and Takasugi had noticed this and screamed, "Sensei!" and Shoyo had rushed over. They had grabbed the child and taken him indoors close to the stove and placed him on a futon. Takasugi and Katsura were instructed to watch over him while Sensei left to grab their medical supplies.

When Gintoki cried out, his voice garbled in blood, Katsura hushed him and held his limp hand shakily. "You're okay, you're okay, it's just a s-scratch. You're okay, Gintoki. You're-."

"Shut up, Zura!" Takasugi said hoarsely, looking around frantically for Shoyo, trying to avoid looking at the red blood, almost black, seep out of Gintoki, staining pure silver ugly. "Don't tell him that, he knows you're lying to him."

"Gintoki, Sensei's going to help you," Katsura said, his voice very far away from the injured boy's mind. When Gintoki looked up bleakly, trying to see his friends, he saw his teacher's gentle face, fading away by the second into silver and white and rainbow light against black water.

"It's okay, Gintoki," was the last thing he heard before he went unconscious.

* * *

Aha! Part 2 **next** chapter! I'm evil.

And don't worry, the next part won't be called chapter eighteen. It'll be chapter seventeen Part II if you will. Just to give you guys a little more. I regret ending this too, but hey. Ideas can't pile up into one story!

... Actually, they can, but it wouldn't be organized! So sit tight! Gintoki's situation comes up next!

Until the end :) I won't say Chapter 20, 'cause it might change, who knows?


	18. Part II: Blindness Is Not the End

Old Edo Days

AN: I told ya I would continue, no? So this is the second part. Gintoki's experience going blind. I tied in a few of my emotions and brief fears, but this isn't about me, right? So read and enjoy.

* * *

Gintoki woke up the next morning, but thought he was dead.

Everything was black, and it hurt when he lifted his head up. Defeated, he gave up and decided to look around, but was unable to. Why? Where on earth was he? Was he dead? Was that why everything was black?

Then his accident yesterday hit him like a broken movie reel, the scenes playing in a static rhythm. He had hurt his head. There had been blood. He thought he was going to die. Sensei said that he was going to be okay.

Sensei?

"I'm here, Gintoki," came the soft and gentle voice of his teacher. He had called for his Sensei aloud. Immediately, Gintoki attempted to lift his head again, but was stopped by the pounding pain throbbing in his skull, and a gentle hand that pushed him back onto the futon. "Rest."

"Sensei," Gintoki tried to say. His mind was so foggy, like it would disappear. "I- where- what happened to me?"

"You were injured, and right now, you are in the classroom next to the stove. Don't move, the coals are hot. We were afraid to move you, so classes have been cancelled and you are staying here to recover until you are comfortable to move."

The silver haired child swallowed, still trying to look around. Where was his teacher anyways? Was he hiding behind this shadow?

"Sensei... why can't I see you?"

There was a brief pause. Then his teacher, sounding older and more weary than ever, said, "You hit your head very hard outside against a rock. You also caught a very severe fever while you were recovering from the blow. No doubt your body is very weak. Your sight is blinded for now."

"No wonder, he didn't even notice we were here," said a familiar voice and Gintoki caught it.

"Katsura?"

"It's not Katsura, it's Zura! No, wait, that's not it. You're right-."

"And me," said Takasugi's voice, hardened from worry. "You almost died, you idiot! If you do that again, Zura and I are going to crack your skull open this time and make sure your stupid brain hasn't died already. Maybe that's why you're doing stupid things like this!"

"Shut up!"

"Boys," their teacher chided them, and they shut up. "What matters right now is Gintoki's recovery. We cannot have him weakened, and as his sight is hindered. I want you boys to protect him. I want you to help him when I cannot."

There was a scoffing sound. At first Gintoki's heart sank. Then, he heard Takasugi say lightly, "We were going to anyways, even if you didn't say to, Sensei. What would he do without us? He'd probably get lost on the way to the bathroom by himself."

"Don't worry, Sensei," he heard Katsura say, and someone- he didn't know who- take his hand comfortingly. "We'll help Gintoki no matter what."

...

The first week Gintoki was blind, he was a wreck. At night he would rave around like a lunatic, writhing in his sheets, teeth biting into his arm, looking around blindly for shadows and constantly lighting the lamp to try to see his room. When he was met with nothing but fuzzy darkness, he grew worse. He sometimes ended up howling like an animal, and would stumble out of his room to the outside, only to be brought back inside by Shoyo, who scolded him for getting sick again.

One night it was awful; he was frustrated and so _angry. _Gintoki was a little demon, throwing things in his sleep, throwing himself against the wall, even throwing Katsura across the room when the latter tried to help him. When Takasugi told him to calm down, he stormed out, clawing at his face, his eyes, trying to see the moon, the grass, the _beautiful _color of the night under a silver moon...

He crashed until his teacher. He knew it was Shoyo Sensei because the person's voice was very high up and his touch was kind. Gintoki looked down. He would be sent back to his room.

But this time, Shoyo draped a heavy cloth over his shoulders, warming him and protecting him against winter's cruel wind. "This once, we will stay out together. It is a beautiful night, Gintoki."

"I can't see it, Sensei," he said bitterly, his voice cracking. His hand was taken by Sensei and he was led away to what he assumed was the wooden ground just outside the shoji doors.

"Sit." He obeyed, sitting cross-legged on the ground, his face trying to hold in his emotions. Then...

An arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer. Gintoki was engulfed in this fatherly love, and he looked up in spite of himself, knowing that he wouldn't see anything. But he could imagine the tender affection on his teacher's face, a look reserved for sons from fathers, and felt loved.

"You don't need to see it to know it is a beautiful night, Gintoki," Shoyo said quietly, but then thought. "No, I suppose you are right. You do not know it is a beautiful night. But if I told you it was, and I told you the truth, then can't you imagine what kind of night it would be?"

And Gintoki could.

He could see the pond, frozen by winter, glimmering moonlight like a white glass in darkness. He could see white grass, frozen in the bitter cold, easily to crack and crumble between your fingers. The sky, to be honest, would be the same shade of black his eyes saw; only the sky would be studded with silver stars, treasures far beyond, and the moon itself would be the eye of the night, overlooking everything, the beauty of the world, the wars far away, just as blind as Gintoki.

Suddenly, he felt just a little better.

Sensei was talking. "You know, Gintoki, many in the world suffer from blindness and accomplish much in their lives. Not only that, but their other senses are magnified because of their loss of sight. They learn things others do not. And they learn the pain and fear that many never fear or suffer. You are a samurai without your eyes, Gintoki. You can be a samurai without a sword. Remember this, until you see again."

Gintoki sighed and nodded. "Yes, Sensei. And..." he hesitated as he felt his teacher rise. "Thank you."

Now he could see a smile in his memory, proud and loving. "You're welcome, Gintoki. Now let's go inside. It's getting cold."

When he was led back to his room, the shoji door flew open and Katsura said, "It's okay, Sensei, we got him."

When Sensei had said goodnight and left, Katsura- and then Takasgui at his right- said, "Are you alright, Gintoki? You were crazy, and I was afraid that you would- I don't even know. But are you okay?" He said this rapidly.

"I'm fine," he said tiredly. "I was just upset."

"No one blames you," Takasugi said gruffly. "Being blind isn't fun; any idiot can tell by looking at you. Just rest, okay, Gintoki? We're going to be here for you."

"Thanks," he said, lowering himself down onto his futon. "I know you guys will be."

He fell asleep, lulled into the night void of crickets and cicadas to what sounded like a nymph singing, or a bird crooning, or maybe the moon goddess herself serenading the blind child to sleep.

...

In the morning...

"I CAN SEE! ZURA, TAKASUGI, I CAN SEE!"

"Dear lord, he's up..."

"I CAN SEE! I SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AND THE SKY AND THE ROOM AND ALL THE COLORS-!"

"Just shut up, dude! God, you may have been able to sleep after Sensei's amazing pep talk and everything, but I got treated to Zura's snoring!"

"SENSEI, SENSEI, I CAN SEE! SENSEI, I CAN BE A GREAT SAMURAI STILL, **WITH** MY EYES, DON'T WORRY! SENSEI!"

"Someone crack his head against a rock again, only this time, _break _it."

* * *

I can't get by a chapter without some funny, right? Well, except for a few angst chapters ahaha, but that's Gintama!

You like this chapter? Suggest a few names for doggie? Readers without accounts can even leave a suggestion. You don't even have to read the story, just give me a nice name to give the dog, and I'll make five new chapters-!

Hell, I'm a horrible bargain. No wonder you guys don't like me xD! I'll stop pushing you to give me a name selection. In fact, I'll give you... no, I don't have anything else to give you but the next chapter.

Thank you to those who did leave suggestions- you two, you know who you are :) Chapter eighteen up soon, and the end draws closer. See ya then :)


	19. No One Said That Sweets Were Evil

Old Edo Days

AN: Two more chapters for now! Let us mourn!

I've been gone for so long and I do apologize. I've been having some trouble, this and that that you shouldn't worry yourselves over; your chapters will be here! So please please enjoy!

* * *

Everyone told Gintoki at the dojo that if he kept eating sweets like mochi, Amanto candies, sugar canes, or hard candies like there was no tomorrow, we was going to end up as an without any teeth. Or maybe false teeth.

Of course, he wouldn't listen. He figured that it would never happen, and he would be healthy forever. In fact, when someone told him that he would end up sick because of sweets, he ate a ton of sweets just to spite them. He would show them, he thought as he crammed a handful of mochi into his mouth, savoring its soft sweetness. He would be healthy!

And just like that, like the gods were against him... he got a toothache.

Now understand that back then, no one really understood the concept of a toothache**. More correctly, they didn't have an exact treatment for it. So when Gintoki's mouth swelled like a balloon, he and the rest of the dojo panicked. Shoyo Sensei wasn't there to help them out, so the children were left to solve this dilemma on their own.

"What did we tell you, Gintoki?" Katsura scolded as Takasugi examined Gintoki's jaw in fascination. "You keep eating sweets without stop and we warned you something like this would happen. Now look- your jaw is about to explode!"

"But it shouldn't!" Gintoki howled, holding a hand to his mouth like it was on fire. "I take such good care of my taste buds, giving them whatever they crave, avoiding everything they hate. Why do they punish me like this?"

Takasugi tapped Gintoki's cheek lightly and the boy winced. "Yep, you got some kind of wound of something. Jeez, Gintoki, it looks like someone socked you in the mouth. What did you do, fall and break something? Maybe your skull?"

"Maybe his brain," Katsura suggested.

Gintoki felt a vein pulse. "If you guys are done, I'd like to figure out how to FIX THIS THING ONCE AND FOR ALL! Get rid of it!"

"How do we do that? We don't even have to tools."

Gintoki paled at once upon that word. "T-tools? What t-t-tools? The hell you need tools for, huh?"

Takasugi and Katsura both began to grin at the thought of worrying him. Takasugi said casually, "Oh, you know, the usual. Splinters, those tiny metal chopsticks, maybe even a sword if we have to cut a demon out of your mouth- the regular procedure."

"You mean this has happened before?"

Katsura nodded eagerly. "Yep! I think with Yamamoto. It swelled up so much, pus came out. And then a demon popped out of his tooth, all snarling and dangerous. Takasugi," he said turning to his friend in mock fear. "You don't think..."

"Yes, I do," the boy said grimly, but with a sadistic smile on his face. "Maybe it's the same demon. If it is, it's probably going to tear your mouth apart within the week. Yamamoto was lucky, because Sensei helped him right away. Sensei's coming back who-knows-when? You're a lost case, Gintoki."

The poor boy, oblivious to the shaky laughter and wide grins of his friends, nearly sank to his knees in horror. "What did I do to deserve this? Was it because I didn't mix sweet red bean with the mochi? It's because I didn't mix sweet red bean with the mochi, isn't it!"

"Maybe," Katsura said lightly.

Takasugi added sinisterly, "Only time can tell. Maybe we should call T**e C***s Academy to send some Exorcists. They'll be able to save you."

They heard the gate door creak and close. Gintoki shot up from the ground and ran, screaming, "SENSEI!" and left Takasugi and Katsura howling in laughter, falling over themselves in hopeless abandon, tears streaming down their faces.

"He actually believed us!" Katsura cried, wiping tears away from his eyes.

Takasugi rose unsteadily and grabbed Katsura. "C'mon, we have to run. When Gintoki finds out that he can't eat sweets for months, he's going to kill us first."

They had barely made it ten feet away from their inital spot when they heard a threatening, "_Katsura... Takasugi...!" _before they took off, knowing that a silver demon was going to be hot on their trail.

* * *

Ah, the good old days...

So I guess next chapter comes out... later. I have some work to do, and I won't be able to update all next two weeks probably. So... just reread through some chapters, read other stories-

- and I'll see you later.


	20. Graduation Ends and Starts Something New

Old Edo Days

FINAL

AN: This is it, you guys. This is the finale. I was a new writer when I wrote this, and I thought this would just be an underground story that so little people would read. But while I wrote, determined to continue, I realized that quite a few of you liked it! Not only that, but you guys read my other stories.

On behalf of my readers, my reviewers, and my ability to only speak three language and not the rest of the world's:

Thank you.

고맙습니다.

Gracias.

Merci.

ありがとう.

Grazie.

謝謝你。

Danke.

Salamat sa iyo.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Google translate better work for three of them.

* * *

Spring had come, and Shoyo's students were "graduating" into their next year of learning. Technically, they did not actually leave the dojo or get another teacher. But as they each grew a year older and they entered a new area of learning, their Sensei decided that they could celebrate by "graduating".

For the ceremony, Sensei wanted them to be traditional and formal. They were to wear proper _hakamashita_, white or black in color, for the actual ceremony. Afterwards, when the ceremony was over and the formality was unneeded, they would be allowed to go outside for the rest of the day, lessons forgotten.

There was much to prepare for. The students had to help Sensei grocery shop, buy their formal wear, and set up the dojo for the ceremony. It took about four months to prepare, and Gintoki actually had fun helping out Sensei with preparations. The best time he and his friends had was when Sensei wanted them to go buy vegetables.

"Should we buy this one or this one?"

"Which one is more expensive? We'll buy the cheaper one."

"This is a graduation, Gintoki! We have to splurge!"

"We don't HAVE to. Besides, it's all going to taste the same, you know. Just buy this one."

"It's only 300 _yen_ less! What's wrong with this one?"

"Alright! My god, just _buy _it! We argued for an hour over _lettuce?!_"

After the major grocery shopping, the majority of the students were sent to cleaning up the dojo and decorating and washing out the _hakamashita_ and keeping the school house organized. But Sensei decided that Gintoki, Takasugi, and Katsura would be entrusted with the job of cooking.

"Why do we have to?" they argued as the other students ran around, busy with their assignments.

Sensei only sighed. "I'm trusting you to cook everyone's meals for the graduation, you three. It's a very strenuous task but I believe you three can do it. Can I belive in you?"

"Yeah, but..." Takasugi hesitated. "Why not Ichi? She's a girl, can't she cook?"

"You know she's skittish around fire**. Can I trust you three?"

"... Yes, Sensei!"

Stuck in the kitchen all day wasn't as bad as they thought. Takasugi was given charge over the side dishes of pickled vegetables and preparing rice. Katsura had to broil and burn all the meat and prepare miso soup in a giant vat. Gintoki was assigned to- of course- dessert.

"There's more dessert than rice," Takasugi said in wonder, looking at the final project; plates heading with rice cakes, mochi, designs of fruits and at the center piece, a very strange creation influenced by the amanto; a wonderfully colorful piece of sugar and ice, a parfait.

"What is that? It looks like snow."

"It tastes like snow and sugar. It's amazing and- hey! Nobody touch it!"

The day of their graduation was in the spring, the day of March 13*, during the soft afternoon. Everyone wore their new gradation clothing in the dark formal colors of white, gray, and black. The children filed into the dojo, tittering in their pillow seats silently. The aura of the day was so special and elegant, with their smiling Sensei standing at the front of the dojo under the sign "Working Towards the Sword". No one was rowdy.

Finally, Sensei started by holding a hand for attention. Everyone looked at him. "Today is everyone's graduation. Many of you have learned from me and this dojo for three years. Some of you even more," and he looked at Takasugi and Gintoki and Ichi and Kyoshiro," and some of you less," and he looked to Gintoki. "But all of you deserve this graduation. Every single one of you."

He held out a sword- a real _katana _with a steel blade and a beautifully gilded hilt. The class seemed to gasp at the sight of it. Their teacher continued, "Every one of you will receive a sword as a present from me for graduation. It is a special gift, one for protection and a masterpiece of art. I hope everyone will take care of it."

"Yes, Sensei," chorused the class.

"I will call each of you up to receive a diploma of sorts," Sensei said. "And of course, your sword. First is; Akitoki Jishirou."

Each and every student walked up to receive their diploma proudly. But once they were given the sword, it was like a whole world of joy and possibility fell on their shoulders as they carried their sword back with trembling hands.

"Katsura Kotarou." Zura walked up to the front nervously, nearly falling over his diploma and new blade. He trembled back to his spot and collapsed in the formal sitting position, out of breath.

"Takasugi Shinsuke." Takasugi rose and went. He returned with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen, holding his blade as one would hold a child.

"Sakata Gintoki."

The last name to be called, Gintoki rose. While everyone wore white and black, or some kind of grey and black, he wore a surprising array of silver and white. He walked steadily to the front to get his diploma and then his sword. The dark hilted blade was full of promise as it promised the other students. But when Gintoki walked back to his spot, he carried another world of burden on his shoulders with it.

The class all rose and as one, bowed to their Sensei. "Thank you, Shoyo Sensei. Thank you very much."

Yoshida Shoyo smiled and gestured for them to all have a seat. "This graduation will end with a feast and with break for the rest of the day," and the class cheered. "But eventually, the graduation will begin another period of learning. All of us will not stay together forever, though some of us think so. In time, we will separate. But please remember, as students of mine. Graduation is not for sorrow, or for goodbye. It always ends by beginning something new.

"You are all dismissed."

The class erupted and burst outside, their swords in their hands to safely put away in their rooms. They were all hoping to get to the feast quickest, judging by the shouts of:

"I'm eating the sugar ice!"

"Heck no! That, and the rice cakes mine!"

"Back off, you're stepping on my sword!"

"Will there be meat?"

Sensei laughed as he watched his students run off towards a cheerful time to eat in a flurry of black, grey, white, and a dash of silver just in the middle.

* * *

** Many of these themes were allusions to the actual Gintama. Fire will soon overwhelm the dojo, and maybe all of them will be skittish around fire. Same with the cooking; Gintoki is actually a good chef- he makes great parfait, and in Episode 2, he made a cake.

* March 13 is a special day for me. Not any birthday or special celebration that I know of, but it's a special day. That's all that needs to be said :)

The graduation was supposed to symbolize the end of this story. You've gone through a lot, but this is the end, yes? And many of you have followed me throughout the story. Soooooo...

Aw, it hurts to end here, but- goodbye! I'll see you guys in my other stories.


End file.
